Invasion of the Heart
by Avalon Storme
Summary: When the war has finally begun, trouble begins also... someone is taken from their home, a kiss of betrayel, and someone who is not what they seem...
1. Default Chapter

Well, here it is, the big moment you've all been wating for...(just kidding) well anyway, here is the first chapter of the last story in the genius series. Hope you like it. I would really like it if you would review.!

chapter 1

The threat of being kidnapped by an evil alien reace had ruined Cindy's plans. She had wanted to spend her weekend relaxing by the pool or hanging out with her friends, but instead she was hiding.

Cindy wasn't terrified of the fact that she was a wanted person. In fact, she was glad that someone had finally noticed her, and felt her good enough to steal. She was also glad that Jimmy felt inclined to protect her.

There she sat, in Jimmy's lab. Not the first time that she had been there, but one of the only times that she had been invited. Cindy looked at her surroundings. Jimmy's lab was large, but she felt trapped because she was underground.

Jimmy had forced Cindy to stay in the lab while he went out. Her parents knew of the situation, and they had agreed to let her stay in Jimmy's lab for protection.

Cindy realized that Jimmy knew what was best for her, but she hated being forced to stay like an animal in a cage. Her combatative spirit was also striving to be free, she wanted to fight in the war.

Of all those things, though, Cindy was more worried about Tara. She had been allowed to stay in Cindy's room, which made her angry. Tara had no right to stay in Cindy's room, without her there. She was also worried that her parents would actually like Tara, but she hoped they didn't.

Cindy sat alone in Jimmy's lab for a long time. She knew that it wasn't right, but she wanted to know what inventions his lab held. First, she rummaged through some of the boxes laying around; nothing great. After a while, Cindy was so into digging through Jimmy's inventions that she didn't notice when he came in.

Jimmy stood in the doorway watching Cindy go through his things. He wasn't mad at her for rummaging. He knew that she had to be bored, and it gave him a chance to get her opinion on some of his most recent inventions.

"Having fun?" he asked, as he walked in.

"Um..." stuttered Cindy, she had been caught.

"It's fine. So did you see anything good?"

"Not really..." she teased. "So what took you so long?

"

"Well it does take a while to organize an army strong enough to fight intergalactic warriors."stated Jimmy.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Well, we already have the U.S army. That's part of it. The we rounded up the citizens of Retroville together for training. They'll be a special squad since they've had more experience with Yokians." said Jimmy.

"Can't I help?" asked Cindy, but she already knew the answer.

"Sorry Cindy but you have to stay here."

"For how long? I can't stay in your lab forever, there's nothing to do down here." retorted Cindy.

"You could always watch the monitor for me. I've installed cameras at various locations around the world with a help of a few friends, so that we can tell when the invasion begins."

"It's not going to be that hard. Whenever screams are coming from the street, then they're invading!" said Cindy, clearly annoyed.

"We have to be prepared, so do you want to watch it for me?" he asked.

"Sounds fun." said Cindy but she knew that it was better than nothing.

"So where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" she asked.

"I installed a bed in the corner. Don't worry, it's comfortable, and you'll have heat and air." said Jimmy.

"What do you're parents think about me staying down here?" asked Cindy.

"That's another thing, they don't actually know..."

There it was. If anythings misspelled , don't yell at me because I'm in a big hurry.

review!


	2. Including Me

Ok, here's a few things before you start reading. You may think that you skipped a chapter when you start reading this because it doesn't pick up exactly where it left off, but don't worry, you're reading the right chapter. I had to write this chapter before the next one because some of the stuff that happens here has to happen first, but anyway, just wanted you to know that It'll pick up eventually. Thanks for reviewing. Here goes...chapter 2

Jimmy had lied. Cindy was not comfortable. Her corner bed was lumpy and very small. She could not help but twist and turn on the tiny bed trying, with no luck, to get comfortable. Jimmy had also told her that there was heat and air, but Cindy still felt as if she would freeze one minute, and burn the next. Although those things were bad, they did not compare in the slightest to the awful nightmares that she kept having. Visions of being abducted filled her head. She felt herself being pulled away by an unknown force, screaming for someone to help her, but of course, she was not heard for it was a dream. Many times Cindy awoke in a dream, so it was no wonder that she got little sleep that night.

The next morning, Cindy opened her eyes to find herself lying on the hard, cold, floor of Jimmy's lab. Ironically, the floor was more comfortable than the bed. Cindy peered at the clock above the monitor screen; it read 6:30. No one would be up. She always woke up early, and today was no different. Cindy usually ran before going to school, to release stress, but now it was different. She was not allowed to leave, and she hated it. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't leave. It wasn't really anyone's fault but the Yokians, so she hated them most of all.

Cindy slowly lifted herself off the floor and yawned. She knew that she should be sleepy, because of her lack of sleep, but instead she was pumped full of energy; she was ready to go.

_A few minutes outside won't matter. I can have my run, and be back before anyone gets up._ thought Cindy to herself. She walked towards the bathroom in the lab, and changed out of her sleep clothes. Putting her hair back into a ponytail, Cindy quietly walked towards the door that would lead her to freedom. She knew that Jimmy's DNA was needed to enter the lab, but as far as she could tell, not to leave it.

Cindy opened the door and was immediately met by a blast of fresh air. That was one of the reasons that she liked to run. She was free outside, free to run, and free to think without the risk of being judged. Cindy did a few stretches , to prepare for her run, and then she was ready. Before she could take off, Cindy heard a voice behind her-_busted-_she thought.

"Where are you going?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy turned around to face him.

"I was just going for a run..."

"Cindy, you know you're not suppose to leave the lab. It's dangerous out here. Yokians could be anywhere, just waiting for you to leave safety."

Cindy hung her head in shame. Jimmy was right, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"What if they had abducted you, what then?" asked Jimmy, clearly concerned.

"And? What does it really matter? So what if they capture me! I'm already being held prisoner! What could be worse?" asked Cindy.

Now it was Jimmy's turn to feel shame.

"You're not being held prisoner, but if you don't start acting responsible, then you will be." said Jimmy. "And the Yokians are a lot less humane than I am..."

"Are you sure about that? I can't stand being cooped up? I have to leave the lab sometime! It's great that I have somewhere to stay, and I'm grateful for that, really I am...but I can't stay here forever!" she replied.

"Fine if you want to leave, then go. I'm just saying that you could get hurt out here. There's nothing stopping the Yokians from getting you, except me!" said Jimmy.

"I didn't say that I wanted to leave, because I don't. And I'm really glad that you're helping. But, who would notice if I left? My parents have already replace me with someone from another planet...it's not like they would care if I were taken. Libby's too busy with her boyfriend to care what happens to me either. So what if I do get abducted, no one would care!" Cindy said in one breath. She was surprized that she had exploded like that. She was also surprized to learn that she was crying, fresh tears fell from her eyes. Cindy quickly turned away to hide her tear stained cheeks.

Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. It was strange to see her cry. He had always thought of her as a strong person, and now, she was so helpless.

"That's not true Cindy! You're parents haven't replaced you. You know that. You also know that Libby would care if something happened to you. A lot of people would care if you were gone...and I'm one of them."

there it was ,review


	3. Free spirit

Chapter three- well here it goes...oh and have any of you watched stranded yet? I've only seen the first half, but it was awesome! I'm currently working on getting the 2nd half, so if any of you have a link to it besides the jcers site or ranmaromance, then i would appreciate it. well, anyway, here goes...chapter 3- oh and I've been forgetting the disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron...at least not legally(laughs maniacly)

Jimmy's mother wasn't happy about having a guest. He had told them that morning, after his conflict with Cindy, and his mother hadn't spoken to him since. He knew that his mother and Mrs. Vortex didn't get along well, but he thought that his mother liked Cindy well enough.

As for his father, he couldn't be prouder. He was glad that his son was responsible enough to care for another human being in trouble.

"Jimbo, I'm glad that you feel like you have to help Cindy." said Hugh. " I remember when I was your age. I helped your mother hide from an alien race, too! What a coincidence! Of course, then I woke up, but still..."

All Jimmy could do was roll his eyes. He needed to speak to his mother. He had no idea what her problem was with Cindy staying in the lab.

Jimmy found his mother in the garage working on their car.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Jimmy, honey, I'm busy right now, can't this wait until later?" she asked.

"Actually, it's kind of important." said Jimmy.

"Alright..." she said as she slammed the hood of the car.

"Mom, why are you so upset about Cindy staying in the lab" he asked.

"Jimmy, I'm glad that you want to help. I'm also glad that you've found a girlfriend..."

Jimmy let her comment pass and waited eagerly for what else she had to say.

"I'm also glad that you're protecing her, but is she really worth putting yourself in danger? By helping her you're putting yourself at risk" said his mom.

Jimmy understood. His mother did like Cindy, but she loved Jimmy more. Judy was worried about his safety.

"So, you don't hate Cindy?" he asked.

"Of course not! And even though I'm worried about you, I think you're doing the right thing, and I will allow Cindy to stay in the lab. But on one condition...you have to let her leave once in a while. Someone who is use to being free doesn't do well locked up. Why don't you invite her to dinner with us tonight?"

Jimmy noded his head in agreement. He didn't like the idea of Cindy leaving the lab, but he knew his mother was right- Cindy was a free spirit and couldn't be held for long.

I know that was a really short chapter, but I'm eager to get to the good parts. please review!


	4. kiss and tell

A few things first...I finally got to see stranded! It was awesome...! packed full of JCness and had a great story line too! 3thumbs up if I had 3 thumbs! anyway, here goes, chapter 4!

Cindy hated being locked in, but she was. Jimmy had locked her in the lab. At the moment, Cindy hated Jimmy with a passion, for the most part. Cindy sat watching the monitor, just as she had been 'ordered' to do. No signs of life could she see on the screen. For hours on end, Cindy sat in Jimmy's chair keeping an eye on it just in case. It wasn't long before the the gentle humming of the computers in the lab lulled her to sleep.

Jimmy knew that he was suppose to be making Tara feel at home. He had been so busy looking after Cindy, that he hadn't had time to contact her. Since he felt that Cindy was safe in the lab, Jimmy decided that he would pay a visit to Tara. In a few moments, he was standing outside Cindy's house thinking of what he would say to Tara. Jimmy slowly approached the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Vortex answered the door, and with reluctance allowed Jimmy to visit Tara.

"Hey, Tara." said Jimmy as he walked in Cindy's room. He had only been in her room once, and that was when they had switched bodies. Tara sat at Cindy's computer, typing, and barely noticed it when Jimmy came in.

"So, are you finding living conditions exceptional?" he asked.

"Oh, hi. Well, I guess it's okay..." she stated looking up from the computer screen. Tara was in her human form, and Jimmy couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Then he remembered what he had come for.

"What's wrong?" he asked, because he sinced a hint of unhappiness in Tara's voice.

"Oh, nothing much, I just miss home, I guess." she said.

"I understand. Do you miss your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, anyway...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be figuring out a way to stop the Yokians from invading?" she asked.

"Actually, that has been taken care of. We've organized an army, and Cindy is safetly hidden in my lab." said Jimmy.

"Oh, great..." said Tara, a little to enthusiastically.

"So, are you enjoying living here?" he asked.

"Yeah! Cindy's parents are great." she said.

"Really?"answered Jimmy.

"So, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to invite Cindy to dinner..." said Jimmy, but almost regretted it after seing the look on Tara's face.

"Oh...well, I hope you two have fun..." she said. Jimmy couldn't help but notice the hurt in her voice.

"Um...how would you like to come to my house and eat with us tonight?" he asked.

Tara's eyes grew wide, as she tried hard to hide her pleasure. Tara stood up and nodded.

"I'd love to come." she said, as she sat down beside Jimmy on Cindy's bed.

"Great! You can come over at about 5. " he said.

"Great..." said Jimmy.

"Great" she replied.

Before he knew what was happening, Jimmy kissed Tara. Tara's eyes grew wide, as she pulled away, clearly shocked.

"I um...have to go..." stuttered Jimmy, and he ran out of Cindy's room.

Tara sat on the bed for a moment and replayed the scene that had just happened. Jimmy had just kissed her, even though he had claimed not to like her, he had definitley kissed her.

Tara sighed, and opened the door to Cindy's closet. She needed something great to wear to dinner.

there it was. I decided to make a twist...great twist huh? please review.


	5. At dinner

Chapter 5- before I start, I'd just like to tell you all thanx for the reviews...but I would enjoy if you'd tell me what you thought about it rather that putting one word on the revew...feel free to constructively critisize my writing...anyway, here goes...chapter 5- oh, and for those who wanted to watch stranded go to jcers dot gotdns dot com ( dot.) Then all you have to do is go to Jimmy Neutron episodes, and click on stranded1 or stranded 2 depending on which part you want to watch. It'll have to download, but it's worth the wait.

Jimmy just realized what he had done. He had kissed Tara. Even though he had sworn to April, Cindy, and everyone else who wanted to know, that he had no feelings for Tara, he had kissed her. He had no idea why he'd done it. Before then, he really hadn't had any feelings for her. She had looked so pretty, though, and they had been alone, together. Jimmy tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault; he knew it was. He had kissed her, not the other way around.

Jimmy slowly made his way down the streets of Retroville. He needed to go home, but if he did, he would eventually have to confront Cindy. She had to be let out sometime, and she was coming to dinner. Jimmy sighed heavily, his thoughts clouded with his predicament.

Eventually, Jimmy walked towards his home, and the confrontation that waited there. In a matter of moments, he would be home, and in the lab. His parents had told him to invite Cindy to dinner.

Cindy heard Vox's voice welcome Jimmy home, and she knew that he would be walking through the door any moment. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he walked cautiosly through the door.

"So, how's it going? Having fun, you know, walking in the fresh air, and enjoying the freedoms that come with being an American?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hi..." he said, failing to uphold his end of the argument.

"What, you're not going to tell me that I'm in here for my own protection, and threaten to throw me out?" she asked.

"No..."

"Jimmy, what's the matter" she asked seriously.

"Cindy, I need to tell you something." he said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening" she said.

"Well, earlier I went to visit Tara to see how she was doing." he said.

"Uh hu..."

"She's a little homesick, but thinks that your parents are really nice" he said.

"Oh really..."

"We started talking...and then..." but Jimmy didn't get to finish his sentence. His mother's face appeared on his monitor and told him that it was time for dinner.

"Well, hope you enjoy yet another freedom that all humans are suppose to have..." said Cindy.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My parents invited you to eat with us tonight." he said.

"Really? I get to eat? Oh boy!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure..." she said, glad to get out of the lab, if only for a little while.

"Oh, and one more thing, I invited Tara to come also..." he said.

"What! I mean...great...the more the merrier." she said and followed Jimmy out of the lab.

Tara stood outside Jimmy's house. She was wearing an outfit of Cindy's even though she hadn't asked her if she could. Nervously, Tara approached the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Jimmy opened the door.

"Um, Hi." he said.

"Hi." replied Tara.

"So, come in. " he invited.

Tara stepped quickly through the door. She looked around, nervously at her surroundings.

Jimmy had told his parents that he had invited Tara to dinner, and they were more than happy to invite her into their home.

In a few minutes, everyone sat around the table, waiting for Mrs. Neutron to set the food before them.

"So, Tara...are you enjoying my room?" Cindy forced herself to ask.

"Oh, yeah, sure." said Tara.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Jimmy spoke.

"Tara, why don't you tell Cindy how great her parents are being to you?"

"They're being...um...great" she said.

"Is everyone enjoying their food?" asked Judy.

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Cindy, grateful to get out of her conversation with Tara.

"Why thank you Cindy." said Judy.

"So, Jimbo tells me you're from another planet! I bet that's exciting." said Hugh.

"Sure." said Tara, who was eager to put her plan into motion.

"So." said Jimmy.

"So" said Cindy.

"So" said Tara.

"Jimmy, did you tell Cindy about our visit earlier?" asked Tara.

"Um, yeah. For the most part" he said, warning Tara not to say a word.

Cindy gave Jimmy a strange glance.

"And I thought that you didn't like me. Well, at least that's what you told my sister." said Tara.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cindy.

"Oh, nothing much. Let's just say that I got my first kiss tonight." said Tara.

For a moment nobody spoke. Then, Cindy turned towards Jimmy with a malicious look on her face.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Neutron" she asked.

Jimmy hung his head in shame. Cindy hadn't called him Neutron in the longest time.

"Ok, you see it wasn't my fault..." started Jimmy, but Cindy wouldn't hear it.

Cindy pushed her plate away and stood swiftly up.

"Thanks for the great dinner, Mrs. Neutron" she said, and then stormed out of the room.

review


	6. Gone

Chapter 6- nothing much to say 'cept read on!

Cindy ran. She didn't care where she was going, just as long as she got far away from Jimmy. She hated him. At least that's what she told herself. But, if she did hate him, why did it bother her so much that he had kissed Tara? Cindy sighed as she slowed down when she reached the park. Cindy sank down onto a park bench, desperate to figure out why Jimmy had betrayed her.

Cindy stared at the stars above her. They made her feel miserable. She wanted Tara to go home. If she had never come, then everything would be fine. Everything wasn't fine. Cindy knew that it was just a kiss, but it really hurt her to think that he had kissed someone else. Sure, she had witnessed him kiss Tara's sister twice, but it was different. They were enemies then, and now they were...well she didn't know what exactly they were.

She looked at the stars for what seemed like forever. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of green light. A warning bell sounded in her head. She wasn't suppose to be out. Cindy was a wanted person. She watched as the green light grew closer and closer, and finally it was so close that she could tell what it was. It was a spacecraft. A spacecraft that she recognized very well. A Yokian spacecraft...and it was coming for her.

Jimmy's parents forced him to look for Cindy, not that he needed much persuasion. He knew that he had hurt Cindy's feelings by kissing Tara, but he had to bring Tara along anyway.

"Great, she could be anywhere." he said.

"So what? Why don't we just let her find her own way home?" asked Tara.

"You know what...I'm not speaking to you at the moment. It's your fault that she left in the first place. You just had to open you big mouth!" said Jimmy.

They were in the hovercar, flying at high speeds over Retroville. Finally, they reached the park. Jimmy had a feeling that he would find her there, but he had no idea why. Jimmy landed the hovercar in the middle of the park, and decided that he would let Tara stay in the hovercar, while he looked for Cindy.

Tara sighed and agreed to stay. She knew that Jimmy was angry with her, and with good reason. She also knew that she shouldn't have done what she had, but she had let her passion to break up Jimmy and Cindy get out of hand. Tara had succeded in what she had set out to do, but it had come with a price; Cindy could be kidnapped, or worse...

Jimmy walked around the park, searching for any sighn of Cindy. Finally , he grew tired and decided to take a break for a moment. Jimmy sat on a green park bench. He sat for a moment, and then noticed something laying beside him. It was a piece of paper. Tiny words were messily scrawled on it, as if someone was in a big hurry when they had written it. It was written in blue ink, and he saw the pen lying beside it that had written the note. It read:

J,

Hlp me Yok, kidnap

in hury

go 2 lab

screen

N truble

C

Jimmy knew that the note was from Cindy. He also knew that the Yolkians had taken her.

Short, I know, but I have to have this book finished by April 11th( new JN episode) If you don't understand the note, you will later...please reveiw.


	7. Learning the Truth

Chapter 7- I was informed that I was using to much dialouge in my story. The reason being, on the show, mostly there is dialouge, and I was just used to that, but I've decided to use more description. Actually, I'd rather write description more anyway, since I'm a poet, but poetry wouldn't do much good here...anyway, here goes. chapter seven

For a moment, Cindy had forgotten what had happened. One moment, she was admiring the stars that reminded her of her torment, and the next she was being pulled upon a small enemy spacecraft. Cindy was glad that she had spotted the craft soon enought to scribble a small note for someone to find. She knew the note would eventually circulate and land in Jimmy's hands. She would have tried to run, but they would find her anyway. Instead, she used her intuition to save herself; well at least for the moment.

Cindy surveyed the environment in which she was being kept. As soon as she had been pulled upon the craft, she was drugged and awoke hours later in a tiny room, only big enough for two people at most to sit comfortably. Chains held her hands together, and they were uncomfortably held behind her back. Her feet were also shackled together, by a large rusty chain coming from the floor. The walls were gray and peeling from age and neglect. Although they were flying through space at warp speed, water dripped in on Cindy, falling into her bright blonde hair. None of that bothered Cindy. She was too preocupied with her thoughts of escape.

Cindy was seated on the hard stone floor. She attempted to stand, but the shackles pulled at her ankles, forcing her to resume her position on the ground. Cindy wasn't going to give up. She couldn't just sit there, and wait to be tortured with the rantings of a power hungry king.

Cindy attempted to undo the shackles that held her to the floor, but it was no use. The more she tried to pull them from her ankle, the tighter they grew. She was astonished at the simplicity of her prison. Of course, she had been held before in a Yokian dungeon, and it wasn't state of the art either.

Cindy sighed. This was the worst position that she'd ever been in. Before, when she'd been kidnapped by Eustace, Jimmy knew where she was. She had left him a note this time, but she was unsure if he would know excatly what it meant.

Jimmy was in his lab. That's where the note had told him to go. The letter had also ordered him to look on his monitor, and sure enough, there was a message wating for him.

"Activate new message." stated Jimmy. In a matter of seconds the face of King Goobot appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Neutron. I see that you are recieving this recorded message. By now we have your little girlfriend held as prisoner somewhere in the universe. I would suggest that you not try to rescue her, because if you leave the Earth there is always the possible chance that my army will attack at that very moment. So, you are in a bad place to be. You can either defend your home planet which you've lived on for your whole life. Where all of your friends, family, and anyone else you care about is at the very moment, and would eventually perish after our landing. Wait one moment, not everyone you care about. There is one person, and that would be Cindy. Is she really worth putting the whole Earth in danger just to save? You're the only one who can make that decision, Neutron. You'd better make it fast though, because we are getting farther and farther away from Earth as I speak. I'll let you think about it alone. Goodbye!

_Not again..._thought Jimmy. No many times had he mad to make hard decisions, but none as hard as this.

"Goddard, options..." he said.

Goddard's screen appeared and listed 3 options.

1. Defend the Earth.

"I know that's the most logical choice, but...second option please"

2. Save Cindy.

"Of course, I want to save Cindy, but what about everyone else?"

3. Go into space and save Cindy. Leave someone you trust in control of the war.

"That's actually a good idea! I could fly up and get Cindy, but who could I leave in charge?"

Tara agreed to take over the supervision of the war on Earth. Jimmy was at first reluctant to leave her in charge because of the stunt she had pulled with Cindy, and it was her fault that Cindy was gone in the first place. But, Jimmy also knew that Tara was skilled in the art of war, because of where she had come from. He also knew that she was smart, and he was leaving Libby in second command.

"Jimmy, do you know what you're doing?" asked Libby.

Everyone sat at the Candy Bar in their normal booth.

"Yeah, Jimmy, what if when you return, we're all like alien slaves forced to mine jelly out of the ground." asked Sheen.

"I don't want to mine jelly, I'm allergic!" said Carl.

"I think Jimmy's doing the right thing, but I still don't understand why Cindy's so important..." said Tara.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Libby, who was tired of Tara trying to go after Jimmy.

Jimmy left the table as he bid farewell to everyone.

"Not really. I know that they used to fight all the time...and Cindy talked to me earlier, but I didn't know that he..." started Tara.

"Tara, give it a rest. Cindy and Jimmy love each other, and it's never going to change." said Libby.

That statement was immediately met by shocked looks from the oblivious Sheen and Carl, and the exit of Tara.

"What? She had to know the truth!" said Libby.

there it was, please review


	8. Jobs

chapter 8- sorry it's taken a few days for me to update, but I've been working on my other story A cold winter's day. well, here goes.

Jimmy wondered if he had made the right decision. He knew that saving Cindy was important, but was he right to leave Tara in charge. Jimmy was flying at light speed through space in his AstroCar. With only himself in it, the car felt extremely big and empty. He had the coordinates of the spacecraft that Cindy was aboared. It was easy to trace them because of the message he had recieved from Goobot. By his calculations, he would catch up with the craft, because he was flying much faster than it. He would reach the craft in only a few hours, but he hadn't figured out how he was going to get onto it.

Jimmy set the astrocar on autopilot, so he had plenty of time to spare. He hadn't brought anything with him to pass the time, so eventually, he grew very bored. The gently movement of the car, and the view of passing stars slowly forced Jimmy into a deep sleep.

Back home, Libby was doing her best to ignore Tara. When they had first met, she didn't mind her. Libby actually thought that Tara could become a friend. But now, Tara spent her whole time talking about Cindy's faults, and how Jimmy and Cindy hated each other.

Although Jimmy had left Tara in charge, Libby felt that she was more responsible, so she took on the job herself. Libby decided to have a meeting at the Candy Bar with her friends, to assign jobs to them.

"Ok, guys, listen up. I've picked jobs for you all pretaining to the war. Depending on your skills, that's what kind of job you get." she said.

"Really! Do I get to help out with the lady soldiers? My charms and good looks will help them pull through..." said Sheen.

" I don't think so. If you had your way with them, they'd decide that the war effort was useless and they'd move to another planet!" said Libby.

"What, don't you find me charming?" he asked.

"Anyway, Sheen your job is to keep an eye on the monitor in Jimmy's lab. That was Cindy's job, but obviously she is unavailable at the moment, so that's what you'll do."

"Aye aye captain!" replied Sheen.

"What's my job, Libby?" asked Carl.

"Um, well I know that you and Heather have been hanging out, and her mother is a chef, so I was wondering if you could convince her to bake some food for the soldiers, and some to sell to raise money for stuff." said Libby.

"You do know that I'm suppose to be in charge, don't you? What gives you the right to assign jobs?" asked Tara, who was in a particularly bad mood that day.

"Tara, part of your job is to not question what I do. Another thing...your sister hasn't been informed of the war, and I know that she won't help, because if she does, then the Yokians will do something to Cindy. I know that she doesn't excactly get along with Cindy, but she would't want anything to happen to the heir, because then her title of queen could be revoked. Anyway, I would like you to inform your sister of the situation, and see if she could help in an indirect way." said Libby.

"Sure...why not?" asked Tara sarcastically.

"So, does everyone know what to do?" asked Libby.

"Sure thing, sweetcakes!" said Sheen.

"Don't even!" said Libby.

I know that was a short chapter and not much happened, but I wanted to make it clear what everyone would be doing to help out the war effort. the next chapter will have more action. It might take a while for me to update though, because I'm busy with school...we get to pick our classes for high school tommorow! ( i'm going to highschool, I'm going to highschool...) anyway, please review!


	9. User

I must warn you all about this chapter. It's a little short, and they may be a little out of character, and hopefully not too much. You may notice that I'm kind of repeating the same story lines over and over, but you can blame it on my love for Days of Our Lives, and the fact that I watch it everyday, because all they do is repeat story lines...oh and sorry that it's taken me a while to write, but I'm working on 2 different stories at the moment...so be patient. Here it is, chapter 9.

Cindy stood before the King. In her mind, he wasn't a king, though; he was a coward who took pleasure in other people's pain.

Her feet still shackled together, and her hands securly behind her back, Cindy had been led to where the King was.

Neither spoke; instead, they stared menacingly at one another, neither daring to avert their gaze.

Finally, Goobot spoke.

"Hello child! Are you finding things comfortable?" he asked mokingly.

"What do you think egghead? I've been locked in a room for hours. I've been deprived of food, sunlight, and my one phone call. Other than that, though, things couldn't be better!" Cindy retorted smoothly.

For a moment, Goobot seemed to lose his composure, but quickly regained himself.

"Now Cindy, is that any way to talk to royalty?" he asked.

"Technically, I'm royalty, also, and you're not exactly rolling out the red carpet!"

"You vile little child! You're nothing but a little girl, and you expect me to respect you?" asked Goobot.

"If I'm just a little girl, then why are you going through all this trouble just to kidnap me?" asked Cindy.

"Because, I need you. You see, if I have you, then the Gorlocks will not come to the aid of Earth!" said Goobot.

"Duh! I already know that." said Cindy, who was tired of hearing the same thing over and over.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that I'm going to use you to get them to help me!" he said and then laughed.

"How're you going to do that? I mean, they won't help you just because you have me. They may think I'm worth keeping alive, but they still have their honor." retorted Cindy.

"Which is why you're going to convince them to help me." said Goobot.

"That's what you think!"

"No, that's what I know. If you don't help, then little Jimmy goes bye bye!" said Goobot.

"Oh really? How're you going to get rid of him? He's smart enough to know an alien when he sees one!" said Cindy.

"Wow, I'm surprized to hear you defend him after what happend with Tara!" said Goobot.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"It's all a part of my plan. I mean, I wouldn't have even gotten you here if it weren't for my most trusted spy." said Goobot.

"What spy?" asked Cindy, although she alread had her suspicions.

"Tara, of course!" replied Goobot.

there it was, please review


	10. Locked In

here it is, the next chapter. It's taken me a while to update because my computer might have a virus on it...so anyway, please review

Jimmy awoke. For a moment, he forgot where he was, but after a moment, his memory came back to him. He was flying through space to find Cindy.

In front of him, the Yokian space craft. He had reached his destination. The Yokian space ship sat stationary, as the motor was off.

Jimmy knew that he would have to approach it without being seen, if he hadn't already been noticed. Jimmy slowly steered the astrocar to the loading dock of the craft. He would land gently, and hopefully they wouldn't notice.

All went well. Jimmy landed without a problem, and witing a few moments he was standing aboared the craft.

"I have to keep an eye out for Yokians." he told himself, as he slipped into the base of the craft without being seen.

Back at home, Tara's plan was in full swing. Libby had taken charge of her job, and it gave her time to contact Goobot and tell him that everything was on schedule.

Tara snuck into Jimmy's lab quite easily. All she had to do was obtain a lock of his hair and hold it to the scanner, and she was in.

Tara sat in the chair, and composed a message to Goobot.

She didn't hear the door open a few moments later, and she also failed to notice that Libby was standing right behind her, reading every word that she was writing.

"I don't believe it! You're working for Goobot! Wait till I tell Jimmy, and he'll send you back to Gorlock so fast that , that..."

But Libby didn't get to finish her sentence because Tara cut in.

"What proof do you have? I've already sent the message, and in a few hours, you're planet will be invaded. Besides, how did you get in here anyway?' she asked.

"Jimmy gave me a key, just in case he couldnt trust you!" said Libby, and she knew it was a lie. Sheen had told her how to get in, she just wanted to contact Jimmy and ask how everything was doing. She knew that he wouldn't be that angry at her for breaking into his lab.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" said Tara. "But, I don't have to worry about you telling anyone my little secret, becasue you're not getting out!" said Tara, as she exited the lab, locking the door behind her with a key that she had found on the table in the lab.

Now, Libby was locked in, and the Yokians were invading.

I know it was a short chappie but I'm in a hurry, gotta go...please review!


	11. Everyone

I know it's been so long since i've updated, but my computer might be finally fixed...so here goes...chapter whatever.

Libby had no idea how to get out of Jimmy's lab. For all she knew, it was sealed tight, and there was no way out without the key...which now was on the other side of the door with a trator.

She couldn't believe that Tara was working for the enemy. Everything that Tara had told her had been a lie. She hadn't been nervous about visiting Earth, she was just excited about the idea of takeover.

Libby also bet herself that Tara didn''t really care about Jimmy, it was just another way to get to Cindy. Tara had caused her best friend alot of pain in the last few days...and now she was going to pay...if Libby could ever find a way out of the lab.

Sheen knew something was wrong the minute he walked out of his house. The sky was a strange color, almost pea green. He knew that that could only be caused by one thing...something was hovering above Earth, and he could almost bet that it was Yokians.

He had never been in the position of hero before, but Sheen had no idea where Tara or his girlfriend was, so he was in charge...no way Jimmy would leave the fate of the Earth in the incompetent hands of Carl.

Sheen also had no idea where Carl was either, probably with Heather, they had been spending alot of time together since the war had been declared...

"Hmmm...what would any other person do in a situation like this...they would probably tell someone. Of course, I'm not a normal person, so I'm just going to run and hide..." said Sheen, taking refuge in his house.

Cindy was once again alone. She sat now in a very clean room that reminded her of a hospital room. The walls were bear and the floor was squeaky clean, it was a dramatic change from what she had been staying in.

The memory of the last few days passed over Cindy's mind. She was still mad at Jimmy, but now that she knew that Tara was working for Goobot, she knew that it had been mostly Tara's fault.

Even though she knew that , Cindy couldn't help but think that it had been Jimmy who kissed Tara , not the other way around.

Jimmy was on board. He knew that he hadn't been spotted, because lasers would have shot at him, and sirens would have blared, so for the moment he was safe.

Jimmy looked about the hallway he was standing in. He was determined to find Cindy, even if it was the last thing he did.

Sorry to end it with such an ominous thing, but gotta go, please reveiw!


	12. Control

chapter whatever the next one is. well here goes..thanx for the reviews by the way..

Cindy wondered why she was being held in what felt like an operating room. From what she had seen on television shows about people encountering intergallactic beings, she was about to be used as a scientific lab rat. She knew that was probably untrue, because of her experience with the Yokians, but she was worried none the less. Cindy sat on the metal table for what felt like hours, until the metal sound of the door being unlocked came to her ears. Someone was coming in...just a Yokian guard, realized Cindy a moment later when he floated through the doorway.

"Hello, Cindy! The king has ordered me to perform an operation, but don't worry, it won't hurt at all." said the Yokian, who was putting on gloves as he spoke.

"What kind of an operation?" asked Cindy, not caring enough to hide the fright in her voice.

"Oh, a small one really. I'm not allowed to leake any details, though. Prisoners just can't be trusted like they used to. Hold out your arm." he said.

"I don't think so." said Cindy, she wasn't about to let a creepy alien touch her.

"Oh, for the love of..." said the alien as he closed in on Cindy, jerking her arm towards him. Cindy couldn't see what he was doing, but soon, she felt a tiny pinprick in her forearm, and all went dark.

When Cindy woke up, she was back in her cell. At first, she thought that she had dreamed the experience with the mad doctor, but as she moved her arm, she felt where she had been pricked.

Cindy rubbed her arm and stood up. She was no longer shackled to the floor, which she found quite odd...

Cindy made a move towards the door, but was immediately stopped by a voice.

"Stop." it said. Cindy didn't recognized the voice, and she looked around the room for a source, but couln't point out where it was coming from.

"Stop!" is said, more feircly this time. Cindy realized with a sickening feeling that the voice was coming from inside her head. What was more, she had obeyed the order. Cindy had stopped, just like the voice had commanded.

Jimmy was onboard, and Goobot knew that. All a part of his plan. Goobot wondered why no one gave him any credit. Here, he had managed to lure a boy genius right into his clutches, and was holding the heir to an alien civilization hostage.

"The plan is going quite nicely." said Goobot to himself. "Quite nicely indeed..."

The voice was having fun with her now. It said jump, and she did. In a matter of moments, Cindy had been forced to do so many ridiculous things, her head hurt, and her body was tired.

"Please stop!" she cried, but it was no use.

"Say, 'my name is Cindy'" commanded the voice, and sure enough, Cindy felt herself saying the same thing outloud.

Cindy held her hand to her mouth and tried to speak, but could not, he had commanded her not to.

I know it's short, and I just came up with the idea for cindy being controlled, so i have to figure out where to go from now. Please review!


	13. I hate you

I know it's been a long time since i've written, but I had chorus try outs last week, so I was busy...anyway, here goes.

Cindy was mortified at the fact that she was no longer in charge. She tried to move her arm, but knew that it was no use, she couldn't move. She hated the thing that had taken over her body and mind. Sure, she could still think her own thoughts, but she couldn't turn them into words. She also had no idea why the Yokians would do that to her. All they had to do was keep her locked up and she wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Jimmy stood outside the room where Cindy was being held. He knew she was in there, for she had seen them take her there.

She had been asleep when they led her in, so there was no way that he could have told her that he was there.

Jimmy had his NeutronDelocker with him, so it wouldn't be hard to break in, but he also knew he must be quiet so not to draw attention to himself.

Quickly and quietly, he walked towards the door, expecting it to be locked, but instead it easily came open.

Jimmy found the room dark, but light enough to see Cindy standing in the middle of it. He ran to her, but stopped short when he saw the expression on her face. She looked mad. He backed away slowly to see what she would do next.

"So you're finally here, Neutron" she said.

"Yeah, I came as fast as I could..." he said uncertainly.

"Sure you did, you were probably to worried about tara."

"No...I wasn't ." he said.

"Okay, so there's no reason why it took you so long?" she asked.

Jimmy opened his mouth to speak but was intterupted.

"You know what , I don't care. In fact, I don't care what you do, because I hate you!" she yelled.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide.

Cindy tried to scream, but no voice would come out. The thing controlling her had just told jimmy that she hated him. It wasn't true. She tried once more to communicate, but couldn't.

Cindy watched through glaring eyes as Jimmy walked out the door without a second glance.

short, but I just wanted to let you get the feel of what's happening to cindy. review! Oh, and it might take me a few days to update my other story because I have to write a short story for class and I still haven't thought of a topic


	14. The Yokains are coming

'Jimmy was still shocked. Cindy had basically told him that she hated him, and offered no

explanation. Here, he had come thousands of lightyears to save her, and she had pushed his help

away. He thought, perhaps that Cindy was still upset about the kiss he had given Tara. Then, he

realized that she wouldn't have refused help for that small incident.

Something bigger was happening. He still had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out.

"Noooooooooooo!" Cindy screamed. At least, she did inside her head. She had just allowed

her last hope to walk right out the door. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel

that she should have done something. She should have fought harder and released herself from her

internal prison. She should have run to him and told him that she was no longer angry at him for

kissing Tara, now that she knew that Tara was a spy. That was another thing that Cindy was worried

about. She knew that Jimmy had no idea that Tara was a spy, and that was endangering the fate of the

planet.

Back on Earth, Libby had finally been released from the lab. Sheen had just so happened to be

passing by when he heard the frantic screams of Libby. He had decided to leave the house for a brief

moment to go to the Candy Bar and see what Carl was up to. Soon, he had released Libby, and she

was frantically explaining that the Yokains were coming.

"That's bad right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's bad! They're taking over, and we have to warn everyone!" she said.

"Oh, alright." replied Sheen, who was depressed at the fact that he was missing an Ultra Lord

marathon on television.

review


	15. Breaking the hold

it's been a while since I've written, but this story is the last one, and I'm thinking of a way to end it.

read and reveiw!

"Sire, don't you think that it's time to put your plan into action?" asked Ooblar, incompetend sidekick and brother to Goobot.

"I have already sent troops to Earth to begin the invasion." replied Goobot.

"Sir, I mean your other plan. Your not just going to keep Cindy captive the rest of her life are you? I mean, you do have a plan. . . "

"When the time comes, I'll reveal it, but as for now. . . let the invasion begin, said Goobot sitting back in his seat, as he watched it begin beneath him.

"Let me go!" scremed Cindy inside her head. She was tired of it. She was not going to be held against her will as Jimmy was taken advantage of by someone he thought was on his side. She was not going to wait for the Earth to be overrun by Yokians before doing something. She was going to escape, and she was going to do it as soon as possible.

Cindy thought of any possible way of escape. If only she could transfer her thoughts into words. . .

That would have been easy if Jimmy had one of his inventions, but at the moment he was convinced that she never wanted to see him again.

The only thing Cindy had to work with was her strong will. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she tried to utter a scream. Inside her mind, the scream was unbearably loud, giving her a headache even though it wasn't a real noise. Out loud, she had managed to utter loudly Jimmy's name. Maybe he had heard.

Jimmy turned quickly on his heals at the sound of his name. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Cindy.

For a moment, he debated on whether or not to go back after their last encounter, but he decided that he needed to find out what was going on. Within a matter of minutes, he was back in the room, watching one of the strangest scenes he had ever seen.

Jimmy had seen someone once on television that had been inhabited by a demon. They had struggled with themselves in what had seemed like an endless battle. This was what he was witnessing now. Cindy twisted and turned, seemingly fighting with an invisible force, and then she uttered a scream. She was free.

Cindy was extremely tired after what had just happened. The only thought running through her mind was how soft the floor looked, and a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

Cindy fell onto the floor in a deep sleep, as Jimmy rushed over and thought about what had just happened.

please review


	16. Welcome Home

Okay, I must warn you about this chapter. It's kind of short, and not much happens, and it may seem a little rushed. But, I did all this for a reason. . . I want to get to a certain point in my story that I have already planned out, and I don't want it to be much longer. Please, don't criticize me for this chapter. Oh, and reveiw!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy and Jimmy sat in the space craft. Cindy was apologizing to Jimmy for what she had said earlier to him.

Jimmy told her that it wasn't her fault, because, after all she had been controled at the time.

"Jimmy, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure if you'll believe me. . . but you have to!" she exclaimed.

"Go ahead." he replied, putting the craft on auto pilot.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for kissing Tara. I was mad, and it wasn't just Tara's fault. . . but anyway, she's not what she seems, she's working for Goobot!" said Cindy.

For a minute, he sat in silence, and Cindy was afraid that he thought she was lying, but to her relief he sighed and said, "I already know."

On Earth, the war had begun. Troops had been rounded together and were standing at the front lines.

Sheen, Libby , and Carl sat in the Candy Bar, lazily eating ice cream. Apparently, 11 year olds weren't taken seriously in the army, for they had been laughed at when they asked if they could help.

"You know, after helping save the Earth a few times, you'd think they would take us seriously."said Sheen, crossly.

"Yeah, who do they think they are anyway? It's not like they have any experience with aliens." replied Libby, who was upset, for she had been practicing her fighting skills with Cindy for months.

"Guys, I know you're upset and all, but isn't that Cindy and Jimmy?" asked Carl.

"What are you. . . ?" started Libby, but then she turned to look in the direction Carl was pointing in.

Sure enough, Cindy and Jimmy were coming through the front door.


	17. Another Battle

Thanks for the one review that I did get. . . (read sarcastically). But really, I do appreciate the one person that did review. . . you know who you are. It proves that your not to lazy to take a few minutes to review something that takes an author an hour to put together. This story won't be much longer. . . partly because the lack of reviews, and partly because the story's not much longer. Well, here goes, please review! Also, there seemed to be confusion at how Cindy and Jimmy could be at 2 places at once. The explanation? They weren't. I just didn't write them landing because it seemed pretty self- explanatory.

"Cindy, I was so worried about you!" screeched Libby, as she flung her arms around her newly rescued best friend.

"I'm okay, Libs, really!" said Cindy.

"Good, cause we got big trouble! The war has just started. The troops are standing on the front lines, waiting for the Yokians to land." said Libby, motioning outside.

"We saw. So, why aren't you guys out there with them?" asked Jimmy, taking a seat in a booth.

"Long story short, they didn't appreciate the fact that were eleven!" said Sheen sourly.

Cindy took her seat beside Jimmy, and waited for everyone else to sit back down before discussing what their next moves were.

"I guess by now you all know that Tara is a traitor." said Cindy, malice in her voice, dowsing Tara's name in it like poison.

"Yeah, what a brat! And a liar! And a two faced slime head! And a murderer!" exlaimed Sheen.

The group turned to stare at him, wondering about his last comment.

"I was kidding about that last part. . ." he said looking out the window.

"I'm not sure what we should do next, but I think we should make Tara think that we don't know she's working for Goobot." said Jimmy.

"But how are we going to do that? I mean, she already knows that I know, but she thinks that I'm locked in your lab?" asked Libby.

"Easy, we'll just keep Libby somewhere and then pretend that we don't know." said Cindy.

The kids nodded their heads in agreement at her plan. They turned their heads at the sound of the bell on the door. Tara was coming through.

Quickly, Libby ducked under the table, hoping that she hadn't been seen.

"Hey Tara, over hear!" motioned Cindy, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hi. . . Cindy! I thought you were. . . I mean. . . you. . ." stuttered Tara as she sat down next to them.

"Oh, you mean you thought I had been kidnapped? Not anymore. Jimmy came and got me." said Cindy, a gleam in her eye.

"That's great!" said Tara, as she dug her fingers into her palms, obviously trying to think of what to do next.

For a while the conversation continued in that matter. Tara thought that they had no idea she was a traitor.

"So, Jimmy. . "started Tara, turning towards him. "What are you doing later?" she asked. Although she had been working for Goobot at the time of the kiss, she really did like him. She also knew that he had to be atracted to her also, for it had been him that had kissed her.

"Uh, well. . . I. . ."started Jimmy, but he was intterupted by Cindy.

"Tara, can I speak to you for a minute alone?" she asked. She was tired of Tara chasing after Jimmy.

"Sure. . . "replied Tara uncertainly. She had no idea what it was about.

Cindy pulled Tara towards the girls bathroom and drug her inside.

"Look, Tara. . ." said Cindy hate in her voice. "I don't like you. I don't like the fact that you invaded my home and convinced my parents that you were a great person. I don't like the fact that all of the boys are atracted to you. But you know what I really don't like?" she asked, looking Tara square in the eyes.

"I don't like you going after Jimmy. You know that. I'm warning you. . . " she said.

"No, I'm warning you, blondie!" whispered Tara in an almost unrecognizable voice.

Of course, I know all about you and Neutron. Anyone with eyes could see it. . . but what you don't seem to get is that I'm not going down without a fight." said Tara as she stalked out of the bathroom.

"This is one fight your going to lose" whispered Cindy under her breath as she followed Tara out of the bathroom.


	18. Against Her Better Judgement

I am extremely sorry that I haven't written in so long, but my crappy computer was acting up again. Here goes.

The bright glow of the Yokian ship made Cindy feel uncomfortable, but it couldn't be helped. Cindy was spying. She had taken it upon herself to follow Tara. Now that they knew she was a traitor, more information was needed to help stop her.

Of course, Cindy hadn't told anyone where she was going. Jimmy had warned her to stay inside where she would be safe. Cindy had never taken his advice before, so she knew there was no reason to start.

As Cindy made her way down the street towards the ominous light, she allowed her mind to wander, while still keeping a close eye on Tara.

For some unknown reason, Cindy was thinking of one word that would describe her feelings for Tara.

She had been tought since she was a tiny girl that she wasn't supposed to hate anyone. Now, it was as if that moral had been thrown away. She disliked Tara so much that she could almost taste it. Never before had she loathed a person as she did Tara, not even April. She also knew why she didn't like Tara. Simply put, Tara was after Jimmy. Cindy welcomed competition, but she felt as if this alien would never give up.

Always, Cindy had been able to stomp out her apponents, but this time she wasn't as confident.

Another thought also lurked in the back of her mind. Cindy knew that Jimmy was interested in Tara, even if subconsiously.

She knew that part of the reason he liked Tara was the fact tht she had such an attractive disguise.

Cindy suddenly stopped short and found herself standing in front of the grounded space ship. Apparantly, Goobot had decided he would get a better view from Earth.

Tara was boarding the spacecraft at that very moment. Against all her better judgement, Cindy decided she would follow Tara. She quietly snuck up the boarding ramp and slipped into the cool brightness.

Not the greatest chapter, but anyway. I saw the Tomorrow Boys yesterday and it rocked out loud!

review!


	19. Dread

Sorry it's been so long. Anyway, here goes.

Jimmy was pulled from his quiet slumber. He had been dreaming that one of his inventions had actually worked. Jimmy sat up in his bed. Something was wrong; he knew it. For some reason he had a small sickening feeling that someone was in trouble. He knew the only place that he could discover his reason for discomfort was the lab; that's where he went.

In a matter of minutes, he sat in front of his monitor. He decided to check all the cameras he had placed around the globe, to see if anything bad was happening.

After monitoring each global camera for minutes a piece he found nothing wrong. Then, he decided to monitor the home front, so he brought up live camera feed from Retroville Park. Jimmy gasped at the scene he was viewing. There, nestled on the soft grass of the park was a Yokian space craft.

Jimmy knew that it wasn't just any ship either. It was the one that belonged to Goobot. Although he knew that an enemy ship landing in the park was bad enough, that wasn't the reason for the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Coming out of the base of the ship were thousands of soldiers. They were large and metallic, almost like robots. In fact, Jimmy was almost certain that they were robots, and they had been brought to fight against his army.

Out of all those horrible things, though, was the fact that Jimmy caught a glimpse of blonde hair disappearing into the craft. All of a sudden, the feeling of dread washed over Jimmy; it had just gotten a lot worse.

Review!


	20. In a Closet

Yay! My computer's finally fixed-well at least for now. Hopefully it'll stay fixed long enough to finish this story and this series, which shouldn't be much longer. So, sorry about the wait, but here it is, the next chapter. Oh, and please review!

"She is so hard headed!" exclaimed Jimmy, slamming his fist on the table.

"You don't have to tell me that. I've been her best friend for years and I don't think she's ever done anything I've told her to do." agreed Libby.

After realizing what Cindy had done, Jimmy had called his friend and told them to meet him in the lab A.S.A.P.

"It's not her fault, Jimmy. She's just independent. But I bet that's one of the reasons you like her. . " said Libby, giving Jimmy a knowing smile.

Sheen and Carl had been busy sampling Heather's mother's cooking when Jimmy had contacted them, so they were just entering the lab.

"I'm telling you, Sheen, squid tastes like chicken!" said Carl, adding his opinion to and argument they were having.

"And I'm telling you, Carl, if I wanted something that tasted like chicken, then I would eat chicken! That way, I wouldn't have to deal with all those legs!"

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy said, "Guys, listen! We have a problem. Goobot's ship landed in the park. . . Tara apparently went to report, and Cindy followed her."

"Uh, no offense dude, but that chick loves getting into trouble!" said Sheen.

"I know, that's why we have to get in touch with her. She might end up revealing to Tara that Libby escaped from my lab and told us about her betrayel."

"But, how are you going to do that? Do you have some sort of invention that can help?" asked Carl.

"Yeah, it's called a cell phone. Let's just hope she has it on vibrate, otherwise, she's in big trouble when it rings."

For the moment, Cindy was safe. She was hidden inside a closet. It wasn't her choice hiding place, but it was better than nothing.

"Stupid pride." she muttered to herself.

Part of the reason she was there in the first place was because Jimmy had told her not to go, and she knew it. The other reason was harder to explain. Cindy was partly hoping that Tara would notice that Cindy was following her. That would give her a reason to fight Tara, which she wanted to do badly. Tara's perfect body and beautiful hair, were of course, just a disguise. Underneath, she wasn't so pretty. Still, Tara's disguise was good enough to get a kiss from Jimmy.

"Why is the whole world against us?" Cindy asked herself, and was immediatley answered by her cell phone ring.

"Great, just what I need." said Cindy. She quickly answered in order to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Cindy! What are you doing? I thought I told you not to go anywhere!" she heard the other end.

"Since when have I done what you told me? Don't worry, I'm fine. I might find out some more information." she replied.

"Cindy," said Jimmy, apparently lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but what were you thinking? It was really dangerous following Tara like that. Goobot is probably tired of you slipping through his grasp everytime, so I'm not sure he would have kept you alive this time. "

Cindy sighed, "You're right, I just want to do something. When I'm locked up, I feel like some pathetic princess who can't do anyting for herself! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to just sit around like a good little girl while war is going on around me. You know me better than that, Jimmy."

"Look, Cindy" said Jimmy, dropping his voice even lower. "We 've been through a lot together, and I'm really glad that we don't fight as much as we used to. You know that I care about you, which is exacly why. . . Cindy?" he asked.

On the other end, there were various voices and sounds of a struggle.

"Cindy!" he asked again.

"Sorry, Jimmy" he heard Tara's vioce say, "Cindy's busy right now."

The line went dead.

ve


	21. Insecure

Well, here's another chapter. Please review!

"Comfortable?"asked Tara with a smile on her face.

Cindy replied with a sarcastic smile and eye roll.

"Good, because you're going to be here for a while."

For what she was almost sure was the millionth time, Cindy was being held captive. This time was different, though. She had a plan.

Cindy's arms and legs were tied to the chair in which she sat. Unwittingly, Tara had taken Cindy's cell phone, but hadn't thought to check her for other items. It would be easy enough to get free. She would use her lazer. Jimmy had given it to her as a last minute safety precaution, in case she got herself into a situation such as she was that exact moment, which he knew was likely.

As she waited for Tara to stop ranting and leave the room, she fumbled with her back pocket where the lazer was. She tried extremely hard to be inconspicuous.

To her good fortune, Tara had her back turned most of the time, so she managed to hide the small laser in her palms, behind her back.

Finally, Tara was quiet for a moment, long enough to hear her name being called over the intercom to report to the throne room.

"What does he want now?" asked Tara aloud, more to herself than Cindy.

"Probably to congradulate you for being a traitor and lying to all of your so-called friends." Cindy replied, nastily.

"Oh come on, Cindy. You know you would have done the same thing in my position. Goobot offered me jewels and riches." said Tara, facing Cindy.

"And that was enough to turn you into a traitor?"asked Cindy.

"No. More importantly, he offered me a way out." said Tara.

Cindy gave her a questioning look and waited for her to continue.

"I am so sick and tired of being a maid to my sister, April. I am only a few minutes younger than her and she feels like she's my mother, telling me what to do all of the time. Goobot told me I'd never have to work a day for the rest of my life." said Tara.

"And you actually believed him? Do you really think after this is all over that he's going to give you all of that?" questioned Cindy.

"Why wouldn't he? I've done everything he's asked. He promised me power, if I'd do just one thing. He wanted you. And he knew the only way to you was through Jimmy. So don't tell me that I'm a liar and a back stabber, because you would have done the exact same thing, princess." spat Tara.

Cindy could tell that Tara had been holding all of that back for a long time.

Looking at Tara in a new light made Cindy feel almost sorry for her. But there was another emotion stirring in Cindy, much stronger than pity. It was anger. _How dare she tell me what I would have done! _thoguht Cindy.

Cindy's arms were free now, after working with the laser through Tara's accusations. Within seconds, she also managed to free her legs without Tara's knowledge.

"Who do you think you are!" questioned Cindy. "You have no idea what I would have done, I would never betray my friends."

"Oh, really? So you're telling me that you'de give up all of that for your friends? Somehow I don't believe that" said Tara.

"Look, Tara, not everyone is like you. I would never betray my friends, especially for money." replied Cindy, waiting for perfect timing to make her move.

"You don't get it do you? Don't think for a moment that I don't know what you would have done. I know you better than you'd think. I know that this tough-girl thing you've got going is just an act. I know that deep down you're just a scared little girl, whose parents ignore her. Who tries so hard to be the smartest and best at everything, just to make them happy. I know that you care about Jimmy. But I know one thing about you that you probably don't know- you're insecure, and when it comes down to it, you just want to be loved." said Tara.

Cindy opened her mouth, as if to release a witty comeback, but instead let out a small choking sound as if she could think of nothing better to say.

Tara gave her a triumphant smile, as she turned to leave.

"Tara. . . " said Cindy, finally able to speak. "Before you go. . . "

Cindy lept from the chair and lunged at Tara. With a great heave, she struck Tara straight across the face, sending Tara sprawling onto the floor.

"I have waited so long to do that." said Cindy, as she stepped over Tara and left the room.

How was it? Please review.


	22. The fight begins

I hope you all enjoyed the small fighting scene in the last chapter. . . I know I enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I hope you did because there is more to come. Okay, here goes! Please review!

One more thing. . . if you think this next chapter is kind of dumb because of the monster in it. . sorry about that, because for some reason it sounds dumb to me. Anyway, it was neccesarry as you will see in later chapters.

Jimmy stood outside the spacecraft and watched the robots file out. Of course, he was unseen. He was invisible, literally. He had decided to test out his experimental InvisiSpray on himself and it was working so far.

He was alone. He had convinced his friends to stay in the lab so they could keep an eye on what was happening. He knew that there must be some way to stop the robots, because, if not, their army was in big trouble. Usually, the army only dealt with human armies, and they were nowhere near enough ready to battle androids.

Hundreds upon hundreds of robots poured out of the craft, as Jimmy watched helplessly. He needed to do something, and fast.

Cindy ran the corridors as fast as she could. She had to get out of there before Tara started after her. She knew that Tara would be ticked when she awoke and would want revenge. Cindy knew the might of a war-loving alien, and was unsure if she could deal with her, no matter how much she wanted to.

Cindy stopped suddenly when she came to a door. She quickly and quietly opened it and hid herself inside, figuring that she was not fast enough to leave the ship without Tara catching up, so she might as well hide.

As she shut the door, she searched frantically for the lock, but their wasn't one. Instead, she pressed her back against the door and tried to silence her frantic breathing.

Cindy's eyes grew wide as she realized where she was. Seated on a throne in front of her was Goobot, she was in the throne room.

"Hello, Cynthia, long time no see!" said Goobot. " I was wondering when your inquisitive nature would get the best of you and I would find you in my presence once more."

Jimmy was finally on the ship. He was unsure where he was, but he was on board. Still invisible, Jimmy snaked his was around the robots. Most had already been sent out, but there were a few stragglers left behind.

He was still thinking of a way to stop the robots, because, he knew if they were stopped, then it would be the end of the war. The Yokains would'nt have time to recruit more any more soldiers, so they would most likely retreat.

Then he had an idea! Since the soldiers were androids, they would all run from the same central power unit. If he shut down the power supply, then he would also shut down the Yokains' operation. So, now Jimmy had a plan; he just didn't know where to begin.

Cindy wasn't going to be captured again. This time, she stood her ground in front of Goobot.

"So, finally, you've managed to get yourself into this sticky situation." said Goobot.

"Oh, please, what are you going to do? Have your little spy beat me up?" asked Cindy.

"Well, yes actually, that was my plan. You know, it's not as much fun when you already know what's going to happen, but you always were the smart one." replied Goobot.

"Well, your highness," said Cindy sarcastically, "I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not sure if Tara can do much at the moment."

"Oh really?" asked Goobot, motioning behind Cindy. Tara came through the door at that exact moment. She was no longer in human form, but the large handprint was still visible on her face.

"Yes, I saw the little show you put on. You think one little slap is going to prevent her from coming after you? You're wrong. You see, she had a bone to pick with you, and I wouldn't put anything past her." said Goobot.

Tara didn't even wait for clearence from Goobot. She swiftly lunged at Cindy, attempting to grab anything the could catch ahold of. Instead, she missed and went straight past her.

Cindy turned on Tara, ready to fight. She thought of all the moves she had learned with her extensive training in martial arts, as she prepared for a big fight.

"Wait a minute before you begin." said Goobot. " I want to make things more interesting." as he said this, Goobot pulled a large lever that jutted from the wall next to his throne. Immediately, a large hole appeared in the floor in front of Cindy and Tara.

Cindy gave Goobot a questioning look and waited for him to explain.

"You see, girls, down in that pit, is a monster. It's called a Satreg. It's an animal native to my planet. It was very difficult getting it on the ship, because it kills everything it touches. I lost many guards loading him, and finally we had to dress them in three layers of Derhandia. Still, they were seriously woudned. You see, the Satreg is made up of poison. The whole animal is basically a liquid, and is deadly to the touch. While you two fight, one of you will eventually slip and fall into the pit and well. . . "

Cindy opened her mouth, mortified. It was the most horrible beast she had ever heard of. What was more, she could hear the unearthly sounds it made as it shuffled around it's prison below her.

"Tara," she said quickly. " We don't have to fight. We don't have to do this. We can call a truce and not have to worry about dying." said Cindy pleadingly.

Tara turned towards her enemy and stared her in the face.

"Sorry Cindy," she answered, "This ends now, no matter who ends it."

please review


	23. Nothing She Could Do

Before I begin, I'd just like to say a few things. First of all, League of Villains was awesome! I've seen it 6 times already. Jimmy kissed Cindy, Jimmy kissed Cindy. Anyway, this will most likely be the second to last chapter. Well, here goes. Oh, and I cannot write fighting scenes that well, so just bear with me. You understand what's going on, even if it's not that well written. REVIEW!1

Cindy and Tara had begun the fight.

Cindy had to admit that Tara was a wonderful opponent, and she even told her so.

"Nice moves." said Cindy, as she attempted to knock Tara's feet out from under her, but Tara just leapt out of the way.

"Thanks." replied Tara. She hated conversation while she was doing her job, it was a big distraction.

Both Cindy and Tara were careful to avoid the large gaping hole in the center of the room. Everytime Cindy accidentally viewed the hole while attempting to throw Tara off balance, she got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomache, because of the terrible monster lurking just feet below them.

Jimmy ran the corridors as fast as his legs could carry him. He was unsure where the power supply would be, but he had a strong feeling it would be somewhere in the center of the ship. Coming to a turn, Jimmy slowed down a bit, giving him enough time to glance at a door beside him. It was a metallic door, seemingly of great importance, because it looked different than other doors he had passed. Jimmy carefully opened the door, to make sure their wasn't some sort of alarm rigged to it. He slid inside, without being noticed.

Inside, were many panels with buttons and knobs of every color. Jimmy knew that it must be the main control room of the ship. He also knew that the robots would be controled from the same place as the ship, because it was much less of a hassel.

Unsure of which button to press, Jimmy searched frantically for a button with the words 'robot control' on it, but was out of luck.

"All I have to do is think about this logically. The control button would most likely be next to the door, for easy access, in case something went wrong with the androids. It would also be a larger button, because of it's importance." said Jimmy, aloud to himself.

Jimmy glanced to his left and noticed to bright green buttons. Neither had labels, and they were identical.

"I have to choose the right one, or I might cause a main core implosion, or managed to cut all the power from the ship off." said Jimmy. The latter would be better, but the first one would be catastrophic.

"Science can't help me here. Only luck. Jimmy raised his hand, and hoped for the best as he pressed the button next to him and waited for a reaction.

First it began as a small rumble. Then it grew larger. Both Tara and Cindy noticed it and halted their fighting for a moment to realize that the ground was moving beneath them.

"What!" yelled Goobot. "What's going on?" he screamed to one of his assistants.

"Sir, we've reported that a yound boy has been spotted on the ship. He was in the control room, and apparently hit the emergency button. This ship is going to explode in five minutes, whether we like it or not."

For a moment, Goobot didn't speak. And then. . .

"It seems as if your little boyfriend has attempted a rescue mission, and has destroyed my ship in the proccess." he said calmly.

"No matter," he continued, " I can find another ship, but you only have one life. Finish the fight, or I'll throw both of you into the pit."

Cindy gave Tara a pleading look, asking her to refuse to fight. They could both escape.

Tara shook her head. "You don't get it do you? I don't care what happens. If I live, then that's wonderful, but if I die, who would notice? My sister? I don't think so. The rest of my family? Of course, not, their to busy with April to care what I do! Who else is there? It doesn't matter if I live or die, Cindy. I never had much of a life anyway. At least not my own life. I was always known as April's little sister, never Tara. I need to finish this fight."

Cindy nodded. For some reason, she knew Tara was right. Their was no way they could ever be friends. Tara had been mistreated her whole life, and was too far gone now for Cindy to help.

"If that's the way you want it. . . " said Cindy.

Tara leapt for Cindy with great agility, and struck her with a hard blow in the face.

Cindy attemted to hit back, but was intterupted by a larger rumble.

The ground shook ferociously beneath them, and Cindy steadied herself by pressing against the wall.

Tara wasn't so lucky.

Cindy watched in slow motion, as Tara toppled into the great pit. Cindy ran forward as soon as the movement stopped beneath her, and saw that Tara held onto the edge of the hole.

"Tara? Grab my hand, and I'll pull you up!" said Cindy, as she lay herself down on the ground, and held out her hand. No matter what Tara had done in the past, she couldn't let someone die.

Tara reached out in an attempt to grab Cindy's hand, but in the proccess lost her grip on the edge with her other hand. Tara's life was now in Cindy's hands.

"Can you pull yourself up?" asked Cindy.

Tara looked up at Cindy and shook her head.

"Come on! You have to try! I'll help, just try to pull yourself up and I'll pull, too."

For a moment, Tara looked down into the vast expanse of darkness beneath her. She couldn't see the monster but could almost feel it's hot breath against her skin, and the poison entering her body.

She then looked back up at Cindy and said simply, "It ends now."

Tara released Cindy's grip as she said those words, and fell into the darkness.

"NO!" said Cindy. But it was too late. Tara was gone, and she wasn't able to save her.

Cindy collapsed on the floor, forgetting that she was in the presence of an evil king. Forgetting that the ship she was on board a ship that was going to explode any moment. Forgetting everything that she had ever known. All Cindy could think about was the fact that she had seen someone die only moments before, and she hadn't been able to prevent it.

Jimmy had pressed both buttons. At the last moment, his logic had grabbed ahold of him, and he'd decided that if both buttons were pressed, he knew that one would be the right one.

He also knew that he's made a mistake at doing this. He had pressed the button that would destroy the ship he was aboard. This was good and bad. On one hand, the androids had been stopped, because Sheen had contaced him and told him so. On the other, the ship was going to be destroyed, and if he didn't hurry, he would along with it.

Jimmy looked at his watch. Only two mintues before the ship would be gone. He still had to find Cindy.


	24. All that needs to be said

Okay, people, this will most likely be the last chapter. Of the book, of the series. It makes me so sad. . . . anyway, I want a lot of reviews, so try your best. Here goes, the last chapter in the genius series. . .

Cindy knew that she didn't have time to wallow in pity and self-loathing at the moment. She felt extremely guilty that she hadn't been able to save Tara, but the ship was going to explode at any moment, and she had to get out.

Cindy slowly picked herself off of the floor, and noticed that Goobot had already left the room. She knew basically how to get out of the ship, but she was unsure if she would be able to make it the whole way. Cindy's head was pounding ferociously from where she had been struck by Tara. She'd been hit square on the nose, and knew that it was probably broken.

"Okay, Vortex" she told herself, aloud, "You got yourself in to this mess, your just going to have to get out. . . "

Jimmy looked at his watch once more as he ran towards the throne room. He had encountered a guard on the way and had threatened to disinigrate him if he didn't tell Jimmy where Goobot was. Jimmy knew that Goobot had caught Cindy, so she would most likely be in his presence.

_Only one minute left._thought Jimmy. He had to find Cindy. There was no way he would abandon her when they had only a minute left before the ship blew up.

Jimmy passed a normal looking door, and for a second thought nothing of it. Then he backtracked when he heard Cindy talking aloud to herself. . .

"I don't know how long I've got left, but I have to make it out by myself. Grrr. . . I'm such an idiot, I should have listened to Jimmy and none of this would have happened"

Jimmy smiled at this statement. Cindy had actually admitted she was wrong.

Cindy ran towards the door and flung it open, coming face to face with Jimmy.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here? The ship is going to explode we have to leave!" she said.

"I know, I was just looking for you. . . "

"Really? You stayed behind just for me?"

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here. . . I mean. . . "

"Thanks. . . "

"Come on, we have to get out of here, only 30 seconds before the ship explodes, and we go with it."

Cindy nodded her head as they began to make their way towards the exit. Cindy knew that she had to do something before they left, though.

"Jimmy?" she asked, as he turned quickly around to face her.

With one swift motion, she kissed him.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed since that night at Retroland when they had admitted their true feelings for each other. This time was diferent, though. Although, he was only eleven, Jimmy now knew what it felt like to actually love another human being besides his friends and family. Jimmy pulled away and grabbed Cindy's hand as they made a dash for the exit.

Jimmy heard the beeping of his watch as it counted down the last ten seconds. At five, they had broken into the daylight. Cindy had no idea that she had been held captive for a whole night and was surprised to see the sun rising over the horizon.

"We have to get farther away. . . " she said, as the swiftly ran as fast as their legs to carry them. They got just out of reach when the ship finally exploded.

"Look, It's Jimmy and Cindy." said Libby, who was seated in front of Jimmy's monitor in his lab.

"Guys, let us in. " said Jimmy, apparently worn out.

In a few moments, everyone was seated in the lab, comfortably, wating for the entire story.

While Cindy told most of it, Jimmy added a few details, but just happened to leave out the fact that it was his fault that the ship had blown up in the first place.

After hearing the entire story, Sheen, Carl, and Libby decided to go to the Candy Bar for a milkshake.

Jimmy and Cindy were seated alone now in the lab.

"Cindy?" asked Jimmy, looking at her. "There's one thing I don't get. . . what happened to Tara?" he asked.

Cindy took a deep breath and explained to him how she had tried to save Tara, but Tara had let go, anyway.

"It's all my fault, Jimmy. . . " Cindy said, tears now forming in her eyes. " You know that I didn't exactly like Tara, but it makes me feel horrible that I'm responsible for someone's death. . . "

"Cindy, you know it's not your fault. Tara's the one who let go, not you."

Cindy's eyes grew wide as she realized that he was right. She had tried with all her might to save Tara, but Tara apparently did not want to be saved.

"So," asked Jimmy, " Do you want to head over to the Candy Bar and meet up with the guys?"

"You know what? I think I'd rather stay here, if that's alright with you. We can watch a movie or something."

Jimmy nodded his head in reply. After slipping a movie into the VCR, Jimmy sat down next to Cindy and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you" said Cindy, snuggling closer. That's all that needed to be said.

I know, I know, the ending wasn't actually an ending really. But, I always end my stories like that. I also know that it was kind of fluffy, but if you are reading this story, you probably were hoping for it. . . please review.

Oh, and if you read my other story , A cold winter's day, the one where Cindy gets taking hostage, I'm working on a sequel for it. If you haven't read it, please do. REVIEW!

TeeJay


End file.
